


Summer in December

by jihunsbutt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, winteriscoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihunsbutt/pseuds/jihunsbutt
Summary: Where in Jaemin falls hopelessly in love with Jeno, who couldn't quite care less. (Nor does he mind the special affection)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 9





	Summer in December

The night was a little more starry this time, the evening sky gradient, blurring the line between pink and yellow. Just as the crickets could be heard in the silence of the moon, _his_ presence screamed in a bass boosted way thrusting through his ears. The golden sun hitting _his_ cheekbones on just the right spots as the cold wind sent shivers down his spine. Jaemins breath creating little clouds as all he could think about was _him_. He who, carelessly strutted down the icy road wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and black denim ripped jeans. Jaemin wondered how he could have such a beautiful structured face. His cheekbones highlighted by the sun, his lips slightly chapped but ever so beautiful.  
  



End file.
